Gabe's New Nightmare
by Lucy Whelan Luthor
Summary: Gabe didn't think things could get any worse then watching his own daughter have sex. it looks like he was wrong.


Ordinarily, Gabe would have enjoyed watching the video files: a beautiful blonde woman with shapely legs, a plumply rounded ass and the most gorgeous breasts he'd ever seen, eagerly spreading her legs for men, using every inch of her body to give the men the best sex they'd ever had. The woman was every man's wet dream come true.

Except the woman was his Chloe and now it was the stuff of nightmares because he could feel his own cock twitch in interest every time Chloe moaned or when her looked at her breasts and ass wiggling and he felt sick,

Gabe Sullivan should have known never to open the email with the subject line: What Chloe's been up to. The email was filled with links: links to his daughter's bank account where she had fifty thousand dollars in a trust fund, a fund he knew he didn't have anything to do with.

And the other links were files upon files of videos, screenshots of uploaded pictures, copies of live streaming webcams, and all of them were of Chloe. Having sex with different men.

Some of the men he recognized: Max Taylor, her editor when she was sixteen, Davis Bloom, Smallville paramedic, and some were complete strangers to him, but all of the videos featured his beautiful daughter, his pride and joy having incredible amounts of sex with at least fifteen different men in what looked like a thirty six month period.

It got to the point he only recognized her in the scenes unless she was naked, with her legs spread open and a man's cock inside her.

His real shock when he came upon the videos featuring his bosses and mangers at Luthorcorp and it didn't take Gabe long to discover that the videos were all stored in a private server at Luthorcorp and that Chloe had been selling, no, more like auctioning, access to her webcam. Whoever was the buyer could also make requests and it didn't take long for Gabe to find out who the buyer was.

Chloe climbed nimbly onto his lap, sliding easily onto Lionel's wet and primed cock while he wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her as she bounced enthusiastically. She lowered her head to his neck and bit the tender flesh hard enough to leave a bruise, in his current state; Lionel was in no position to protest.

He fell back on the bed, pulling Chloe to lie on top of him. His coarse chest hair abraded her breasts causing her nipples to send small shockwaves through her entire body. Twisting her hips as she rocked back and forth, Chloe panted, feeling her muscles tighten around Lionel's throbbing cock. She bit his lip, whispering through her teeth, "Now, Lionel...come for me."

Gabe knew from experience that Lionel Luthor had a fascination with his daughter but to actually see how far his obsessive interest went was a bit disconcerting. Because he was looking at the video files that were saved on Lionel's private server, he get to see Lionel's manipulating the picture, zooming in on a close up of a man's cock thrusting in and out of Chloe's wet pussy, or the camera focusing on Chloe's full breasts, swaying at each thrust or bounce. Most disturbing were the angles focused on the bruises on her hips and and bite marks on her breasts and neck.

Chloe was, completely naked, clothes strewn about, sitting on the edge of The Daily Planet's computer desk, arms and legs wrapped around none other than an equally naked Max Taylor, sounds of pleasure erupting from her throat, his slow, steady pace of his hips as he pulled and pushed in and out, his lips parted in an almost pained groan, his muscular back flexing.

Chloe's hands dug into his back as it flexed and rolled with his movement, down to his tight and well-shaped ass., Intense looks in their eyes as they stared at each other, the pretty blonde's eyes opening slowly at the withdrawal of his hips from hers to gaze at his face, fluttering closed with an corresponding whimper from her mouth as he smoothly pushed back in, her limbs tightening around his body, legs wrapped around his waist, feet locked around his back, arms under his pulling him back, reluctant to let him go.

Gabe remembered thinking that Max Taylor was a good editor who clearly saw his daughter's potential as a reporter. He did see all of that, but he saw a vulnerable sixteen year, ripe for the picking. If he wasn't dead already, Gabe would have killed him.

Sweat coating both their bodies, the flush on Max's face, and the top of Chloe's chest indicating they must've been at this for hours, doing God knows what, apparently many, many times. Gabe did not appreciate knowing the truth behind his daughter's internship. Seriously, Chloe was a great reporter but it was twenty times more disconcerting to get visual evidence at seeing what else your baby girl was even better at. What kind of hell was it when you got to watch your little girl screwing her editor's brains out and in a couples of years' time, knowing she'll be screwing your boss' brains out and getting you promotions and bonuses.

Oh yes, that didn't take him long to figure out. He had six different managers at Luthorcorp, a staggering number and each promotion and/or bonus he received corresponded with a date on the video.

His one manager, Steven Swift, had been damn near inconsolable when Gabe was promoted out of his department. At the time, Gabe had thought Steven would miss Gabe's accounting ability and way with figures. It turns out his young and handsome boss would miss having sex with his daughter.

Steve and Chloe were slowly kissing, more caressing each other's lips, sweetly and slowly tongues coming into play as the languid pace of their bodies softened all elements of their coupling. Sounds of joy swallowed by the other, muffled sighs and moans barely escaping, and when they pulled away, they watched each other in a curious manner.

From what Gabe could see on the screen, Steve's eyes were tender, but Chloe's gaze seemed faintly amused, Bodies must've imposed urgency as the pace quickened, thrusts from Steve turned deeper, and longer, cries from his daughter growing in volume, wanton moans and borderline shrieks causing him to look for a camera angle to see the impressive piece of equipment between Steve's legs.

An audible wet slap of flesh on flesh was heard as churning of their hips continued faster and faster, Steve throwing his head back with a loud moan, Chloe's lips attaching themselves to his throat and Adam's apple, triggering an even louder response from the man. The couch shook and squeaked from the unaccustomed force put on it, when sudden yells and screams finally fell from Steve and Chloe's lips, their orgasms causing their bodies to quake in release and ecstasy.

Relieved happy sighs came from Chloe as her body slowed from spasms to small shivers of aftershock, her head falling forward to rest on Steve's chest, his hips still sporadically thrusting then finally slowing to a halt, hips still pressed deep into hers, muscles tense but now going slack, his own head came down to rest on his daughter's, lips kissing the top of her hair, bodies still clinging to each other, reluctant and unwilling to separate just yet.

He had met Davis Bloom, Chloe's boyfriend her senior year of high school and into her first year at Metropolis University and of he was reading the dates right, Chloe started auctioning off her webcam around that time. He wondered if Davis realized Chloe was sleeping with other men while she was with him.

This one particular video was filmed in a Luthorcorp executive bathroom; right after Chloe came out of the shower. An unknown man was kissing Chloe, his perfect male body was bathed in a light sheen of sweat, his tightly corded arms bracing himself above Chloe. The pair were buck naked, the man was grunting with pleasure at each thrust, a primitive sound that sent shivers down Gabe's spine.

Chloe was lying on her back, legs spread wide, head thrashing, her blonde hair fanned on the wet tile, her hands grasping a man's tight muscular ass, pulling him deeper into her with every stroke as he took her. She was twitching underneath the male, whimpering, begging to him complete the act; she dug her fingers into his back, her hips thrusting so frantically against the man's momentarily stilled erection.

Gabe was stunned at the mysterious man's almost feral smile, proof at how much his daughter wanted him, his full attention once more on the woman in position beneath him, her mouth met his in an unspeakably raw kiss, Gabe unable to make out Chloe's screaming out the name of another man.

There were at least three men that he didn't recognize but was it worse to know Chloe was with stranger or to know the names of the men who fucked his daughter-numerous times according to the videos- to consider the men to be friends of his?

She arched her back and ground her hips against his own. She smiled at his loud gasp of pleasure. She was so wet with the hot pulse of pleasure she felt. She leaned forward, moving her hips faster, panting and moaning at the way his hands tightened on her waist, almost to the point of pain.

She leaned over to kiss him and his mouth opened, sucking her tongue into his mouth hard. She pulled away with a moan, and sat up, slowly spearing herself on him. She moaned as she felt him thrust up once, his cock hitting that special spot inside of her.

His hands squeezed her breast and her eyes slid open eyes slid opened, she glanced down at Lex, concentrate on the feel of his hard cock pulsing inside of her as she rode him faster and harder. "Fuck. Chloe." He groaned.

She smiled, riding faster. She knew only she could make him lose control that way. She took his hands and guided one to her breast and the other between her legs.

"Oh yeah." She breathed as he took in her silent request, rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb and index finger as fast as he could. Her body shook as her climax suddenly hit her. She rode it out, her hips still moved against his own and she whimpered as he continued thrusting inside of her, his own climax being milked from the tightness of her.

Gabe was surprised to see that Chloe and Lex had slept together for thirteen months, a year where Chloe had sex with only one other men, his supervisor, Harrison Wells.

She was on her fours, like a bitch in heat, as he fucked her from behind, one hand still pressing down on her back and the other gripping her hip, pulling her back to meet each of his thrusts.

"Mine." Harrison snarled, accentuating the words with a fiercer thrust.

"Yours..." Chloe agreed without even thinking, meeting his thrusts as well. He made a tortured sound and draped himself over her, one hand palm down on the bed, and the other wrapped around her waist as he continued to fuck her. Finally, together, they collapsed onto the bed, sticky, and sated, and tingling

Harrison had also looked regretful at losing Gabe but again, Gabe was forced to realize that it was Chloe that the men were truly going to miss and while he was grateful that Chloe kept his bosses happy and satisfied, he did want to have some value to the company, besides how good his daughter was in bed.

Davis was an intense young man but Gabe never doubted that he sincerely loved Chloe, so seeing the various videos labeled The Torch's office didn't surprise him but that there were files of Davis and another unknown man.

Chloe was completely naked and pulled up on her toes. Before she could blink Davis was pulling her thigh around his hip with one hand and freeing his cock with the other.

Then his big hands were back on her ass; instinctively she wrapped her other leg around him as he pulled her up and angled her hips towards him. Davis hissed as the broad head of his cock slipped through her wet folds. His blunt fingers tightened almost bruisingly on her flesh as he tugged and pushed, grunting as he thrust forcefully, burying the hard length of him deep inside her.

Chloe cried out, She was wet, her earlier orgasm and his rough touches preparing her, but he was huge, the thick length of him stretching and filling her.

Davis jolted hard, drawing in a sharp breath and suddenly his full weight was on her, pressing her breathlessly against the Torch's wall as he shuddered and trembled, his breath a helpless exhale against her neck. Oh... Chloe..

Then he was pounding into her, never quite letting the head of his cock leave her body and she could only hold on as the sting of the quick fill of him merged into an exquisite aching pleasure. His voice was a low murmur against her skin between sharp warm kisses and groans of 'good, so good'.

Chloe moaned and tightened her grip on his hair. There really wasn't much a girl could do but hold on. She gasped, pleasure spiraling through her, her body growing wetter, softer, helplessly surrendering to his powerful could feel herself start to tighten around him as he hips jerked harder and he groaned, panting in her ear.

"Fuck. Gonna come. So good."

Davis snarled his pleasure, and she cried out her own joy as he released in her with thick, almost bruising spurts, filling her with sticky liquid heat.

And then three days later, a date Gabe knew he'd never forget was a video of Chloe and Lionel Luthor—well Lionel in Clark's boy. Only in Smallville.

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself sprawled on top of the being she knew was Lionel Luthor somehow in Clark'. They were laying on the air mattress she kept in The Torch's office in case she need to sleep during an 'all-nighter', her head rested on his broad chest, her arms were wrapped around him and her legs to either side of his hips. He had one arm thrown possessively around her waist, while one hand firmly gripped her thigh.

Chloe rubbed her face against the smooth skin of his chest and reflected that maybe it wasn't such a horrible thing for a girl to wake up being sticky, sore and reeking of sex. he shifted on top of him and winced as much used muscles protested the movement. She pushed herself up, and he grunted softly and lifted his hips. That's when she realized he was still hard and partially inside her. She froze, basically on her hands and knees above him. "You weren't kidding, were you?" Chloe murmured softly to his sleeping form as she resisted the urge to shift and take him fully into her body.

Lionel stretched under her and Chloe couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her at his movements. Pure masculine interest flashed in his brilliant green eyes as his hands moved to her hips and his grin was the wickedest, sexiest thing she'd ever seen as he pushed her slowly down onto him.

Her little gasp turned into a moan and she shuddered as he slid the thick length of him fully inside her. Chloe bit at her lower lip as his large hands skimmed up her body to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples, teasing the sensitive skin until they were erect and she was trembling. He smiled and moved one hand to her face. She felt his cock twitch deep inside her as he thrust his tongue between her lips, caressing hers with long demanding strokes.

Suddenly he flipped them and Chloe found herself on her back. She grasped at his shoulders as he began to move within her. He nuzzled against her neck, sucking and licking and biting at the skin under her jaw line as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"I've wanted you for so long," he breathed against her skin and Chloe moaned. Maybe she was just easy. Or maybe he was just that good, because ripples of pleasure were already arcing through her and her hands tightened on his shoulders as she felt herself tighten around him. He must have been able to feel it too because he suddenly twisted his hips, then he was grunting his pleasure and the broad head of his cock was hitting that place deep inside her that made her vision gray at the edges, and as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses she could hear him whisper softly in her ear as he shuddered, coming with her.

Once Gabe saw the videos and understood the number of men Chloe was sleeping with or had slept with and Gabe now realized that every time he was switched back into Steven or Harrison' department for three month intervals, Chloe was sleeping with both men, that equaled at least sixteen men.

Gabe knew that Chloe was on a low dose birth control because the hormones wracked havoc with her body, giving her horrible headaches, meaning that if she wasn't careful and accidently took an aspirin or certain vitamins, her birth control dosage could be ineffective. Luthorcorp working in fertility treatment and also working on forms of contraception, including a Green K infused spermicide that had the unfortunate side effect of reversed vasectomies.

Lionel's mouth opened eagerly under hers, their kisses growing deeper, hotter as he pulled her onto his lap. He moaned as his large hands splayed across her back as he pressed her to him. Chloe smiled and wasn't surprised at all when his cock jerked impatiently against her belly. She reached between them and slid the palm of her hand down the hard length of him before grasping, fingertips not quite meeting around the thick length of him as she squeezed. He moaned as Chloe stroked him once, twice, before lifting herself to her knees and sliding the velvety soft tip through her folds until the broad head was pressing into her.

Chloe grasped at his shoulders and arched her back, biting at her lower lip at the exquisite fullness of him, of sensation as her body adjusted, opening to him as she let her body slowly impale herself. He shuddered underneath her and his groan reverberated against her neck. His hands tightened on her hips, but he made no move to hurry her slow decent.

This past summer, Gabe and Chloe had both attended Lionel and Martha's wedding, genuinely wishing the pair happiness. But now that Gabe thought about, he realized that Lionel's gaze had been just as lustful as before and Martha had seemed unperturbed by it.

He shuddered and trembled underneath her, his breath moist warm little gasps against her neck as her slick heat slowly surrounded him. Chloe moaned. Pleasure built shockingly fast as she began to move, her body already tightening around his thick cock as she slowly traveled along the length of him, the tingling promise of orgasm already stealing her breath. Suddenly he thrust up and grunted as he pulled her down onto him fast and hard. Chloe wriggled, and she could feel his cock twitch deep inside her as she tried to lift back up, tried to keep the slow rhythm going, but his fingers tightened on her ass, holding her still

It was only then that Gabe realized there was someone standing in the shadows, watching as Lionel fucked Chloe. The person moved forward to get a better view and Gabe could see that it was Martha Luthor.

Chloe moved her hips impatiently and Lionel exchanged a quick look to the left, nodding at Martha. He pulled back and slowly pushed forward, the noises Chloe emitted filled with pleasure. They kissed again, tongues clashing as Lionel began a slow rhythm. Lionel increased the speed of his thrusts in answer to Chloe's moans and pleads. She grasped his back, digging her short nails into his flesh. He gripped her hips as their bodies slid against each other's. He angled her hips and thrust deep into her hitting a spot that caused her to cry out his name. He repeated it over and over. "God Lionel please, please," she begged.

Now that Gabe was watching for it, he could see Martha's face. She didn't look angry or hurt, more like resigned. Gabe knew Martha was in charge of the marketing of Luthorcorp's new vitamin and herbal supplements. He wondered: if he checked Chloe's vitamins would he find vitamins for a healthy young woman, or find ones to make her even more fertile?

They panted into each other's mouths and Lionel could feel her getting closer. He moved his mouth to the soft spot between her neck and shoulder and began moving harder and faster. Chloe felt it building in her stomach and barely noticed Lionel sucking her flesh in his mouth; all she could concentrate on was his cock pounding into her. He felt her pussy tightening around him and pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip inside, and then plunged his throbbing cock hard and deep, grinding against her over-sensitized clit as he did. Chloe screamed his name as she came digging her nails into his back and breaking the skin, her body riding out it's orgasm

When Chloe came back down to earth she opened her eyes to finds Lionel staring down at her. Her entire body was humming. "Wow," she gasped and then let out a moan as a still rock hard Lionel began sliding in and out of her again. "How can you still be hard…" she somehow groaned out. "Oh sweetheart, it's the green K infused Viagra. It acts like a stimulant." He grunted out between thrusts, running his tongue over her neck. before capturing her lips again.

Somewhere in Chloe's lust filled mind, she knew what Lionel said was wrong. "But I thought the green K was being used for spermicide?" she managed to ask breathlessly. Martha realized that Lionel couldn't answer when he just grunted too lost in the feeling of his cock thrusting inside the blonde's warm, wet heat of her pussy. "We found that the green K was not effective, that it actually increased sperm and reversed vasectomies." Martha smiled fondly at her husband and shook her head at the confused blonde. "It's okay, Chloe will talk more when you can actually form sentences."

Gabe shook his head, wishing that he could say he was shocked. Gabe knew that all Martha and Lionel wanted was for Chloe to keep her legs open, and her questions to herself but would she be able to? A voice from the doorway shook him from his reverie. "Honestly Gabe, with all of sex Chloe and Lionel are having, I'm amazed she can even close her legs." She inclined her head towards the computer screen. "I've known about Chloe's little side business for years and I brought it to Lionel's attention." She fixed him with a gaze. "Who do you think sent you that link?"

But before Gabe could answer, Martha was speaking over him. "Now the question is, do you want Chloe to know you've seen her videos and how much you've liked watching them or are you going to help me get her pregnant?".


End file.
